powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Defense Break
The ability to bypass any kind of defenses. Sub-power of Absolute Attack and Defense Manipulation. Also Called * Armor Piercing * Defense Piercing Capabilities The user is able to bypass an opponent's defenses and do equal damage no matter how strong, durable, magically-enhanced or seemingly impenetrable the defense is. Applications * Near Absolute Attack * Crushing * Impale * Internal Rupturing * Shield Penetration Variations *Defensive Damage *Shield Removal Associations *Defense Manipulation Limitations * May not work against on Absolute Defense. * Some targets may be able to withstand more damage anyway, such as if the target has Regenerative Healing Factor or if it is very large. * If the target is immune to the attribute of the attack (such as Intangibility or Spatial-Temporal Lock) instead of defense-based resistance, then it is useless. *Weak against Defense Recovery. Known Users Known Weapons Gallery Anime/Manga File:Sheele_Wielding_Extase.png|Sheele (Akame Ga Kill!) wielding Cutter of Creation: Extase, which is sharp enough to cut through any physical defense, even the impenetrable armor, Incursio. File:Train_firing_Orichalcum_bullet.png|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) firing an Orichalcum bullet out of Hades, which is capable of destroying any material on Earth. Respira.gif|Baraggan Louisenbairn's (Bleach) time acceleration powers can disintegrate anything from powerful Kido barriers to his Resurrección enhanced Hierro. File:Explosive_Bambietta.jpg|Bambietta Basterbine (Bleach) transforms anything her The Explode power touches into bombs, bypassing any shields and physical defenses. File:Moe_strikes_Ikkaku.png|Moe Shishigawara (Bleach) File:Lille_Barro_the_X-Axis.png|Lille Barro's (Bleach) The X-Axis does not use bullets, but simply pierces everything between the muzzle of his rifle and the target, with no barriers in between capable of blocking it. KaBlam2.png|Yajirobe's (Dragon Ball) Ka-Blam Slicer is a powerful sword beam that penetrates the opponent's defenses. File:Break_Cannon.png|Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) using his Break Cannon, a powerful mouth energy beam that pierces through the foe's defenses. Babidi_Barrier.jpg|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) piercing through Babidi's magical barrier. Mercury Fulminate Thunder God.jpeg|Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) uses "Mercury Fulminate: Thunder God" to beat an electrically immune Wahl Icht. Juuha_Zan.jpg|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) using Hokuto Jūha Zan to harden Heart's skin, allowing him to bypass Heart's body fatty defenses. File:Oboro_strikes_Gintoki's_pressure_point.png|Oboro (Gintama) using Hakkei to strike Gintoki's pressure points, causing a disruption of the meridian flow, thus cannot be blocked. File:Utsuro_Using_Hakkei.png|Utsuro (Gintama) using Hakkei to strike Kagura's pressure points, causing a disruption of the meridian flow, which leads to internal damage. Inuyasha Meidō Zangetsuha.gif|Inuyasha (Inuyasha) using Meido Tessaiga to rip apart a Shikon no Tama protected Naraku. File:Shukaku_Pike.png|The Spear of Shukaku (Naruto) is formed from sharpest minerals compressed together, and can pierce through even the Infinite Armor. Ōnoki using Dust Release Detachment of the Primitive World Technique.gif|''Dust Release'' techniques (Naruto) cannot be blocked, since it will disintegrate any and all matter that it touches. File:Kabutowari.png|Using the hammer to add force to the axe, the Bluntsword: Kabutowari (Naruto) can cut through all defenses. File:Hell_Stab_Strongest_Spear.png|The Third Raikage's (Naruto) Hell Stab: One Finger Nukite is his strongest spear, and can pierce through even his own body. Chidori.png|Using the Chidori, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) was able to pierce clean through Gaara's sand-based defenses and make him bleed. File:Susanoo's_Bow.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) can fire chakra arrows through his Susanoo with such piercing force that no physical defense can block it, especially if he imbues it with the black flames that will incinerate anything they pierce. Sasuke vs. Samurai.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) infuses lightning chakra into his blade to enhanced it’s cutting power, allowing him to cut down armoured samurais with ease. File:Night_Guy.png|Might Guy's (Naruto) Night Guy technique strikes at such intense power that it distorts the space of his immediate vicinity, bypassing defenses. File:Aruka_using_Agnis_Schiwattas.png|Aruka Schild (Needless) using Agni Schiwattas to accelerate kinetic movement of molecules, causing combustion that can bypass defense. Luffy Kicks Enel.png|As his body is rubber-based, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is able to bypass Enel's electricity-based Logia defense and injure him.... Jet-gatling-gun o GIFSoup com.gif|...and later used his Gear Second’s Gomu Gomu Jet Gatling to smash through Rob Lucci's Tekkai. File:Usopp_vs._Luffy.gif|Usopp (One Piece) using an Impact Dial to create a condensed shock wave that bypassed Monkey D. Luffy's rubbery defense. File:Reject_Dial.gif|The Reject Dial (One Piece) possesses the same ability as the Impact Dial, but with 10 times the output that its defense-penetrating power can cause lethal damage, both ways. Sanji Vs Jyabura - Diable Jambe.gif|Vinsmoke Sanji's (One Piece) Diable Jambe can burn through any defenses, even the iron like defenses of a Tekkai master. File:Sai_Dai_Rin_Rokuogan.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) using Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan to produce a powerful shock wave that bypassed Luffy's rubber-based defenses. File:Kuma_using_Pad_Ho.png|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) using Pad Ho, piercing through every defense and obstacles with high-pressure air blasts. File:Kurouzu.png|Marshal D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece) can use his Yami Yami no Mi to nullify any Devil Fruit based defenses from Paramecia to Logia, making them more vulnerable to physical harm. File:Whitebeard_using_Kabutowari.png|Edward Newgate/Whitebeard (One Piece) using Kabutowari to enhance his punch with vibrations, shattering defenses and causing tremendous damage. Ace_Saves_Luffy.png|As magma is superior to fire, Sakazuki/Akainu (One Piece) is able to bypass Ace's Logia defense and mortally wound him. Busoshoku Koka.png|Users of Busoshoku/Armament Haki (One Piece) can use the intangibility defense to touch and strike Logia Devil Fruit eaters. Roronoz_zoro_super_slash.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) mastery of Busoushoku Haki allows him to slice through Haki-enhanced defenses. File:Chinjao_Drill_Dragon_Drill_Nail.gif|By coating his pointed head with Busoshoku Haki, Chinjao (One Piece) performed a headbutt powerful enough to split open the immensely hard ice continent. File:Hasshoken.png|The Hasshoken style (One Piece) generates shock waves that can shatter defenses, such as shields and armor. Law_bisects_Vergo_and_SAD_Laboratory.gif|Trafalgar Water D. Law (One Piece) has mastered his spatial slicing powers to the point he can cut through the hardest physical objects and bypass powerful Haki-based defenses. Linlin super smash.png|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) can easily smash the hardest defenses with her punches. File:Jabberwock's_Vibration_Weapon.png|Jabberwock (Project ARMS) releasing hypersonic vibrations from his body to shatter and disintegrate his victims' molecules, even the vibration-resistant Successors. File:Futae_no_Kiwami.png|Sanosuke Sagara (Rurouni Kenshin) using Mastery of Two Layers, which uses the first strike to nullify an object's resistance, and the second strike (made within 1/75th of a second) easily destroys it. Shadowless_Slash.png|Levi Kazama's (Trinity Seven) Shadowless Slash technique has an incorporeal edge, meaning her blade does not exist under any physical laws and allows her to bypass barriers. File:Shield_Crush.jpg|Shield Crush!!! (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:Meikō_Shōkai-Ha.png|Byakko (Yu Yu Hakusho) using Meikō Shōkai-Ha to release a densely oscillating scream that can break molecular bonds, meaning it cannot be blocked, only dodged. Video Games Bao_gamescom_shockgloves.jpg|Batman's Shock Gloves (Batman: Arkham Origins) allow him to pierce through enemy shields and body armor, and cause damage to Venom users even while the drug is active. Arkham Knight Beatdown.gif|Using the Beat Down, Batman (Batman: Arkham) unleashes a rapid flurry of punches to pierce through an enemy's defenses. Chaos_Claw_Summon_In_Mirror.JPG|Using the Chaos Claws, Gabriel Belmont/Dracula (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) can break enemy defenses using brute force and heat. Kain's Fury.gif|Using the Fury Dark Gift, Kain (Legacy of Kain) deals a single powerful strike that cannot be blocked. Raiden_Jack_the_Ripper.jpg|When using Ripper Mode, Raiden's (Metal Gear) attacks are enhanced to the point that he can easily cut through enemy shields and body armor. File:V._Maximum_Overdrive_Attack.png|Metal Sonic's (Sonic the Hedgehog) V. Maximum Overdrive Attack can reportedly penetrate any substance. However, it shorts him out temporary after usage. File:Light_Arrow_Final_Smash.png|Zelda's (The Legend of Zelda) Light Arrow can pierce through all defense, causing normal targets to be vaporized in a flash of light. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|The True Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden) forged from a dragon's fangs and empowered by a dragon's soul is immensely sharp, able to cut through armoured tanks and jets of steel and slice down the immortal bodies of Evil Deities such as Vigoor Emperor and Vazdah. Ryu_and_the_Blade_of_the_Archfiend.gif|The Blade of the Archfiend (Ninja Gaiden) was forged from Vazdah's demonic magic infused meteorite, making it powerful enough to rip through the immortal body of the gigantic Goddess which has complete immunity to modern firearms and artillery. Live Television Judas_Bullet.png|Judas Bullets (Marvel Cinematic Universe) are one of the few things able to pierce through Luke Cage's Unbreakable Skin. Web Animation Yang loses an arm.png|Adam Taurus (RWBY) easily pierces Yang's Aura-based defenses and severs her right arm. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries